1x14 - Der unbekannte Nachbar - TRANSKRIPT
Transkript der Folge „Der unbekannte Nachbar“ #1.14 aus der Serie „2 Broke Girls” DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Oleg gibt das Essen aus. Caroline holt die Teller ab. Max wischt die Theke. OLEG: Deine Bestellung. Hähnchenbrust. So wie du's gern hast ganz heiß und mächtig groß. CAROLINE: Wir sollten mal ein Seminar über sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz abhalten. MAX: Wieso? Das kann er doch schon ganz toll! CAROLINE: Wie würde er das finden, wenn wir das bei jeder Bestellung bei ihm machen würden? MAX: Finden wir's raus!? (zu Oleg) Bestellung! Einmal Hot Dog! Und tu mir 'nen Gefallen, Zuckerschnute, mach' das Ding bitte groß und dick, so dass man es kaum in den Mund bekommt! Schaffst du das, Schätzchen? thumb|300px|Wann wird es versaut?CAROLINE: Und ich hätte gern zwei verlorene Eier in Senfsoße. Aber keine Angst, ich werd' dir helfen, deine Eier zu finden, sei du nur mein sexy-hexy Bärchen... und eine Creme aus... nein, ich kann nicht, ich ekel mich vor mir selbst - (geht) OLEG: (zu Max) Und? Wann wird es versaut? VORSPANN MAX‘ WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – TAG Max und Caroline haben ihre Kellner Uniformen an und stehen am Küchentresen. CAROLINE: Max, ich warte auf dich! MAX: Dieser Satz gehört zu den Nummer Eins Sätzen die ich gern mal von 'nem Mann im Bett hören würde. CAROLINE: Willkommen liebe Vorstandmitglieder zum allerersten Rechenschaftsbericht von Max' hausgemachten Cupcakes. MAX: Ich dachte es gäbe 'ne Käseplatte. CAROLINE: Nach fünf Monaten im Geschäft weisen wir einen Gewinn von 725 Dollar auf. Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht. MAX: Wirklich? Ey, wir haben meine Erwartungen wo wir nach fünf Monaten stehen voll übertroffen. CAROLINE: Wir müssen irgendwie nebenbei mehr Geld verdienen, das wir ins Geschäft stecken können. MAX: Oder wir geben auf, solange wir erfolgreich sind. CAROLINE: Was soll das denn bedeuten? MAX: Das es nur noch schlimmer wird. CAROLINE: Oder es wird besser. Wieso sagst du denn sowas? MAX: Weil so das Leben ist und das Leben wird schlimmer. So sind die Regeln. Im Zeugnis des Lebens steht: Beherrsch' die Fähigkeit alles schlimmer zu machen. CAROLINE: Du siehst immer alles gleich total schwarz, oder?! MAX: Ja! In meinem Zeugnis steht: Beherrsch die Fähigkeit immer alles schwarz zu sehen. CAROLINE: Könntest du versuchen etwas optimistischer zu sein und nicht immer das Schlimmste zu erwarten. (es klopft an der Tür) Wer ist das? MAX: Optimistischer, ja?! Hinter dieser Tür steht das ganze Geld, das du verloren hast. Damit ziehen wir in dein Townhouse und zur Abwechslung masturbiere ich in deiner Badewanne. CAROLINE: Das war nur zweimal. Und du hättest anklopfen können. (in Richtung Tür) Wer ist da? DETECTIVE: Detective James. NYPD. MAX: Nein, nicht aufmachen, nicht aufmachen! Oh, hab' ich Dienstag geraucht. Mach auf. DETECTIVE: Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss. Ist das ihre Wohnung? thumb|300px|Wir sind illegale UntermieterCAROLINE: Ich gestehe Officer. Unsere Namen stehen nicht im Mietvertrag. Wir sind illegale Untermieter, die sonst nirgendwo hinkönnen. Bitte Gnade... MAX: 'Tschuldigung, Officer. Das ist ihre erste Razzia. DETECTIVE: Ganz ruhig. Ich komm nicht vom Vermieter. Wissen Sie irgendetwas über den Mieter in der Wohnung über Ihnen? MAX: Sein Name ist Lou? Leo? Saul? Bin ich nah dran? DETECTIVE: Sein Name ist Nirham Chaduri. MAX: Oh, man, ich war nicht mal auf dem richtigen Kontinent. Ein schwarzer Leichensack wird vorbeigetragen. CAROLINE: Ist das Nirham Chaduri? DETECTIVE: Ist seit zwei Wochen tot. hat allein gelebt. Niemand wusste was. MAX: Haben Katzen sein Gesicht gefressen? CAROLINE: Max?! Könntest du bitte nicht so makaber sein!? MAX: Waren es vielleicht Kätzchen? Was! Ich hab' nur versucht die Dinge etwas positiver auszudrücken. MAX‘ WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline backen Cupcakes. MAX: Hey, wo gehst du hin? Das sind meine guten Teller mit Hello Kitty drauf. CAROLINE: Ich bringe unseren Nachbarn gegenüber einen Begrüßungscupcaketeller. MAX: Nein, das wirst du nicht. CAROLINE: Seine Nachbarn nicht zu kennen ist merkwürdig. MAX: Nein, es ist merkwürdig seinen Vater nicht zu kennen. Aber mit vier Jahren ist man dann drüber hinweg. Das ist ein Fehler, wer weiß was hinter dieser Tür lauert. Beide gehen auf den Flur. CAROLINE: Ja, etwas ganz schreckliches. So etwas wie nette Leute die einem vielleicht helfen und im Hausflur'' Hallo'' sagen. MAX: Egal was da rauskommt, es wird von mir nie ein Hallo im Hausflur zu hören bekommen. (Caroline klopft an der Tür der Nachbarwohnung) Du hast Glück, jetzt komm wieder rein. BRIAN: Wer ist da bitte? CAROLINE: Caroline! Ich wohne gegenüber. (ein Mann mit einem Halsband und einer Leine um den Hals öffnet die Tür) Hi! Ist das ein schlechter Augenblick? BRIAN: Ganz und gar nicht. (jemand ruckt an der Leine) Eine Sekunde. CAROLINE: Hi. Ich wollte mich nur vorstellen. Mich und meine Mitbewohnerin Max. Die da... und Ihnen diese Cupcakes schenken. BRIAN: Das ist ja so nett. CAROLINE: Ach, das ist doch Leine... keine-keine Ursache... BRIAN: Tja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Brian schließt die Tür, Caroline geht wieder in Max‘ Wohnung. CAROLINE: Sollten wir uns je einen Hund zulegen, wissen wir wer mit ihm Gassi gehen kann. Laute Musik ist zu hören. MAX: Hörst du das? CAROLINE: Ja. es ist erst ein paar Tage her und schon ist jemand in die Wohnung eingezogen. MAX: Und sie spielen Musik! Musik kommt durch den Fußboden direkt in meine Ohren. Dafür gebe ich dir die Schuld. Als du drüben an die Tür geklopft hast öffnete sich ein Portal zur Hölle. Da! Hörst du des Teufels Musik? CAROLINE: Ich glaube, das sind die Bee-Gees. MAX: Ganz genau. Und Schritte! Schritte und Musik! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen und zwar sofort. CAROLINE: Es ist zehn Uhr. Man darf um diese Zeit rumlaufen und Musik hören. MAX: Dein mangelhaftes Mietshaus Know-how finde ich langsam zum Kotzen, Fräulein. Wir erklären ihm jetzt sofort, dass er sich nicht mit uns anlegen sollte. Ich brauche Papier. CAROLINE: Was machst du da? Ich meine, abgesehen vom überreagieren? MAX: Ich schreibe einen Drohbrief. Wenn wir dem jetzt keinen Riegel vorschieben, findet bevor du bis drei zählen kannst in deinem Wohnzimmer eine Oscar-Party statt. Würde dir das gefallen? Dahergelaufene verteilen Mini-Oscar Statuen für die besten Nachos? Max und Caroline gehen durch den Flur zu der Wohnung, aus der die Musik kommt. CAROLINE: (liest) Ich habe eine nichtregistrierte Knarre und kann dich durch den Fußboden erschießen. Damit wirkst du sehr aggressiv, Max. Das geben wir ihm nicht. Das wirft eine schlechte Ausgangslage zwischen uns hervor. MAX: Gott, ich vermisse diesen ruhigen, toten Inder. Okay, wir schlagen zu und rennen weg. Max schiebt den Zettel unter der Tür durch und rennt weg. CAROLINE: Oh, du meintest wirklich wegrennen! Beide laufen weg und verrammeln die Wohnungstür. MAX: Scht, hör zu... lies die Nachricht - kriegt voll die Angst - Musik aus - Problem gelöst. Respekt! Zweifel' nie, zweifel' nie! CAROLINE: Durchquert den Raum. Geht zur Tür. Schließt die Tür. Nimmt die Treppe nach unten. (jemand hämmert gegen die Tür) Was machen wir jetzt? MAX: Umziehen? Es hämmert nochmals an der Tür, Caroline sieht durch den Türspion. MAX: Wie sieht er aus? CAROLINE: Er drückt seinen Finger auf den Spion. MAX: Hehe, dann soll es beginnen. Geh' beiseite, dass ist mein Gebäude und ich werde es zurückerobern. CAROLINE: Max, das hier ist Realität, nicht Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. MAX: Aus dem Weg. (öffnet die Tür) WAS!? thumb|300px|Was ist die Bedeutung von diese furchtbare-furchtbare Zettel?SOPHIE: Was ist Bedeutung von diese furchtbare-furchtbare Zettel? CAROLINE: Oh, Sie sind kein Mann? SOPHIE: Was für eine Frage ist das denn? Sehe ich aus wie ein Mann? MAX: Nein, aber Sie trampeln da oben rum wie 'n Mann. CAROLINE: Max, bitte... SOPHIE: Haben Sie geschrieben diese furchtbare-furchtbare Zettel? MAX: Jawohl. SOPHIE: Erste Tag in meinem neuen Zuhause und ich bekomme diese furchtbare-furchtbare Zettel mit Drohungen. CAROLINE: Das sind ja nicht wirklich Drohungen... SOPHIE: (liest) Ich werde dich ausweiden wie ein Schwein. CAROLINE: Um das klarzustellen... ich hab' den Zettel nur überflogen. Das ging alles so irre flott... also so wie's aussieht hatten wir einfach einen schlechten Start. Bitte kommen Sie rein. SOPHIE: Warum sollte ich reinkommen mit eurer furchtbare-furchtbare... oh Cupcake Land... hmm Sophie kommt herein. CAROLINE: Ja, wir haben ein Cupcake Unternehmen. Wir stehen noch am Anfang, aber es läuft gut. Max ist die Bäckerin. Sag' Hallo, Max. MAX: Ich kenn' Leute von der Mafia. CAROLINE: Das ist Max und ich bin Caroline. Und Sie sind? SOPHIE: Sophie Kachinsky. CAROLINE: Ist das ein polnischer Akzent, den ich bei Ihnen höre? SOPHIE: Ja. CAROLINE: Ich war mal in Warschau und ich liebe diese Stadt. SOPHIE: Oh... also ich hasse sie. Ratten und Luden mit großen Pimmeln. Wiese haben Sie mir noch nicht angeboten Cupcake? Wenigstens das könnten Sie tun, nach diese furchtbare-furchtbare Zettel. CAROLINE: Selbstverständlich. Schoko oder Vanille? SOPHIE: Ja. (zu Max) Wieso so saurer Miesepeter? CAROLINE: Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur so. Wir arbeiten ziemlich viel in dem Diner hier um die Ecke. Max hat noch 'n weiteren Job und dann kommt sie nach Hause und muss die ganze Nacht Cupcakes machen. SOPHIE: Mhh... so gut. Wie kann jemand der so zornig ist, etwas so Süßes machen? CAROLINE: Sie kann auch anders sein. MAX: Nein, kann ich ganz und gar nicht. Fragen Sie am besten Ihren Vormieter. Oh - warten Sie, das geht ja nicht. SOPHIE: Ihr zwei Mädchen seid wie diese Cupcakes. Eins ist dunkel und schwer, das andere ist leicht und fluffig. Ich bevorzuge das fluffige. MAX: So! Ich denke, damit wäre alles gesagt. Keine Musik. Kein Getrampel, oder ich erschieße Sie durch den Fußboden. Danke für den Besuch. CAROLINE: Ich freue mich ja so, dass wir schon miteinander scherzen können. Der Zettel tut mir Leid, ich hoffe wir können nochmal von... Sie haben den Chanel Allure '' thumb|300px|Sie kennen den Chanel? ''Lipgloss - SOPHIE: Ja... Sie kennen den Chanel? CAROLINE: Kennen? Lieben! Ich kann ihn mir nur nicht mehr leisten. SOPHIE: Oh, ich schenk' Ihnen einen. Ich habe haufenweise in meiner Handtasche. CAROLINE: Oh, wirklich. Oh, Sie sind so nett... Sophie gibt Caroline einen Lipgloss und beide schminken sich die Lippen. MAX: Hey, hey, hey. Muß ich dich jetzt an die Leine nehmen? SOPHIE: Hey, wir machen Neuanfang. Sie nehmen ein Chanel und ich nehme mehr Cupcakes mit nach oben. CAROLINE: Oh, klar... (reicht Sophie einen Teller mit zwei Cupcakes) thumb|300px|Schoko oder Vanille?Sophie guckt unzufrieden. Caroline legt zwei weitere Cupcakes auf den Teller. Doch erst als Max zwei Bleche Cupcakes anbietet ist Sophie zufrieden. SOPHIE: Ja! MAX‘ WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Die Mädchen schlafen, die Wohnung ist dunkel. Man hört aus der oberen Etage laute Musik. Max kommt aus ihrem Zimmer. MAX: Ich wusste es. Das Miststück wollte nur unsere Cupcakes! CAROLINE: Es ist drei Uhr früh, wieso bist du angezogen? MAX: Hab' meine Klamotten anbehalten, denn so sind Soldaten. Stets bereit, falls der Feind angreift. CAROLINE: Okay, du hattest Recht, ich hatte Unrecht. Was willst du mit dem Besen? MAX: Ich hab' meine Luftmunition verschossen. Max klettert auf den Küchentresen und will mit dem Besen unter die Decke hämmern. Caroline holt einen Sessel. CAROLINE: Warte, du fällst da noch runter. Ich fass' es nicht, dass wir einen Besen haben. Die ganze Zeit hab' ich mit 'ner Zeitschrift gefegt. MAX: Ich wusste, das das passiert, aber ich hab' geschwiegen, denn du sagst die ganze Zeit: Max ist so 'ne Schwarzseherin. Sieh dir an was passiert, wenn man Schwäche zeigt. Und mit man meine ich dich. (hämmert mit dem Besen unter die Decke) Nimm das Cupcake Diebin! CAROLINE: Ja, noch einmal und hart. (Putz bröckelt von der Decke) Okay, jetzt zertrümmert sie unser Haus. Wir sind im Krieg. Sie will Ärger mit mir? Den kriegt sie. Wo sind meine High Heels? Max und Caroline stehen auf dem Flur vor Sophies Wohnung. CAROLINE: Glaubt Sie wirklich, dass Sie mich einfach so mit 'nem Lipgloss von Chanel kaufen kann? MAX: Also deine Beine gingen schon ganz schön weit auseinander, als sie ihn dir angeboten hat. Caroline klopft. Sophie öffnet die Tür. Sie trägt ein Nachthemd. Im Hintergrund sind junge Mädchen – ebenfalls im Nachthemd – zu sehen. SOPHIE: Ich dachte, ihr seid Mann mit Pizza. MAX: Sie haben eine Verandaschaukel da drin... Sie haben eine elektrische Zigarette... SOPHIE: Was wollt ihr Beiden denn nun? CAROLINE: Äh, hab ich vergessen. Ich bin ganz verwirrt, wegen der Schaukel und so weiter... Oh, es ist nicht fair, dass Sie immer noch so laute Musik spielen, obwohl wir drüber geredet haben. SOPHIE: Ihr zwei seid richtige Spaßkupplungen. Morgen rufe ich meinen Freund den Vermieter an und erzähle ihm von diesem furchtbaren-furchtbaren Zettel. Sophie knallt den Mädchen die Tür vor der Nase zu. CAROLINE: Oh, mein Gott, sie ist eine Nutte! Ich hab' den Lipgloss einer Nutte benutzt. MAX: Sie ist keine Nutte. CAROLINE: Oh, Gott sei Dank. MAX: Zu alt. Sie ist Puffmutter. Du hast den Lipgloss einer alten Nutte benutzt. DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Caroline läuft aufgeregt zu Max. CAROLINE: Max, sieh her, meine Lippe. Ist was zu sehen? Es fühlt sich an, als kommt da was. MAX: Ich sage es ein letztes mal. Herpes bricht frühestens nach zehn Stunden aus. CAROLINE: Du hast Recht. Jetzt bin ich die bescheuerte Dunkel Schwarzseherin. Vielleicht ist ihr Lipgloss gar keine Herpes Brutstätte. Vielleicht ist sie keine Prostituierte. Vielleicht werden diese Mädchen da gar nicht gegen ihren Willen festgehalten. MAX: Ja. Vielleicht feiert sie einfach Negligé Partys mit jungen Frauen auf Verandaschaukeln, so wie das jeder normale Mensch macht. Sophie kommt herein und wird von Han begrüßt. HAN: Willkommen im Williamsburg Diner. Wie viele Personen sind Sie? SOPHIE: Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Eine. Ich bin vollkommen ausreichend. Ich setze mich da hin. EARL: Hallo! Hallo! Wer ist denn das da drüben? CAROLINE: Unsere neue Nachbarin über uns. Earl, sieht sie wie 'ne Prostituierte für dich aus? EARL: Naja, ich beurteile ein Buch nicht gern nach seinem Umschlag. Aber wäre Sie ein Buch, würden andere Bücher für Sex mit ihr bezahlen... In der Küche. CAROLINE: Sophie ist gerade reingekommen. Earl glaubt, sie is' 'ne Nutte und meine Lippen fühlen sich an, wie Courtney Love aussieht. MAX: Ich hab' sie eingeladen hier zu essen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass es gut läuft. Gestern Nacht hat sie gedroht ihren Freund den Vermieter anzurufen und das darf nicht passieren. Wir sind illegale Untermieter und ich hab' lieber 'n lautes Dach über dem Kopf als gar keins. Lass mich reden, du bist viel zu aufgebracht und beleidigst sie vielleicht. Sie gehen zurück in den Hauptraum. CAROLINE: Und wie? Hi, danke für den Lipgloss und die vielen unangenehmen Gespräche die ich bis an mein Lebensende mit jedem Liebhaber führen werde. MAX: Du musst es ihnen nicht sagen, die kommen von selbst drauf. Hi, schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. SOPHIE: Was für schöne Uniformen. Bei Ihnen ist obenrum alles sehr lecker und Sie mit ohne Möpse kurzer-kurzer Rock. Mädchen sind clever. MAX: Wir wollen Sie zum Essen einladen um uns damit bei Ihnen zu entschuldigen. CAROLINE: Wissen Sie schon, was Sie wollen? SOPHIE: Was für eine Frage ist das? Haben Sie diese furchtbare-furchtbare Karte gesehen? Hier können wir uns nicht nett unterhalten. Morgen zeige ich euch schönes Plätzchen und bezahlen tu ich. CAROLINE: Oh, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. SOPHIE: Oh doch, ich möchte mich auch bei euch entschuldigen. Nachdem ihr gestern Nacht gegangen seid, haben meine Mädchen gesagt, ich sei sehr schroff zu euch gewesen. CAROLINE: Ihre Mädchen? SOPHIE: Ja, all diese netten Dinger arbeiten für mich. CAROLINE: Entschuldigt, ich flitz' schnell auf die Toilette und seh' mir meine Lippen an. RESTAURANT – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – Abend Caroline, Max und Sophie sitzen am Tisch und essen Kaviar. thumb|300px|Im RestaurantCAROLINE: Danke vielmals für die Einladung. SOPHIE: Schmeckt der Beluga? CAROLINE: Mhh.. und wie... danke. Ich hatte seid 'ner Ewigkeit keinen Kaviar mehr. MAX: Beine schon wieder etwas breiter? SOPHIE: Und saurer Miesepeter? Isst du nicht gern Kaviar? MAX: Ne, ich bin eher die Cheeseburger Esserin. Mächtig was los hier. Die Kellner müssen 'n Vermögen verdienen. SOPHIE: Oh ja, 300, 350 am Abend. Was verdient ihr Mädchen denn so? CAROLINE: 60 bis 80 wenn's gut läuft. SOPHIE: Und ihr erwartet mit diesem Geld ein Cupcake Unternehmen auf Füße zu stellen? CAROLINE: Wir fangen ja gerade erst an. SOPHIE: Ja, aber mit diesem Verdienst dauert das ewig. Wisst ihr, ich habe auch großen Traum: Ich baue ein Sommerhaus am See in Polen. Wollt ihr es sehen? CAROLINE: Ja, haben Sie ein paar Fotos? SOPHIE: Nein, ich habe Haus. (holt ein Papiermodell aus der Handtasche) Das ist Modell von dem Architekten... und dieses kleine Haus ist die ganze Zeit dabei, um mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich hin will. MAX: Das ist cool. SOPHIE: Mädchen wie ihr sollten unbedingt viel mehr Geld verdienen. Vielleicht hättet ihr ja Lust für mich zu arbeiten? Ein Mann kommt an den Tisch. OSCAR: Sophie! Danke, dass Sie gestern die Mädchen zu meiner Wohnung geschickt haben. SOPHIE: War sie gut im Job? OSCAR: Oh, so gut wie keine andere zuvor. Runter auf alle Viere, drunter, rauf und wieder drauf. SOPHIE: Ja, meine Mädchen gehen nicht, bevor Sie nicht zufrieden sind. OSCAR: Vielleicht kann sie zweimal die Woche kommen? SOPHIE: Sie kommt wann immer Sie möchten, dass Sie kommt. OSCAR: Gehören die zwei auch zu Ihnen? SOPHIE: Nun ja, darüber diskutieren wir gerade. OSCAR: (zu Max) Also die hier sieht aus, als könnte Sie ganz schön was einstecken. MAX: Ahhh. danke... OSCAR: Mein Freund Yanni ist an der Bar. Seit seiner Scheidung hat er Ihre Dienste dringend nötig. Prosze. SOPHIE: Oh ja, entschuldigt mich und... Finger weg von meinem Haus. Sophie geht an die Bar. Max und Caroline bleiben am Tisch. CAROLINE: Ich fass es nicht, dass sie uns gerade gefragt hat, ob wir Prostituierte sein wollen. MAX: Ich weiß. Ich meine mich, okay. Aber dich, das geht gar nicht. Du hast es gehört, ich seh' aus, als könnt' ich ganz schön was einstecken. CAROLINE: Max! Das ist nicht witzig. Genauso wenig wie mein Herpes von ihrem verseuchten Chanel Lipgloss. MAX: Selbstverständlich machen wir das nicht. Aber gib's zu, du wärst 'ne furchtbare Nutte. CAROLINE: Danke. Ich wär' eine furchtbare Nutte. Ich habe ein Herz und eine Seele und Träume. Und ich möchte mich verlieben und 'ne Familie gründen. MAX: Spuck's schon aus, du bist schlecht im Bett. CAROLINE: Lass uns verschwinden. Jetzt mal ehrlich, hält sie mich wirklich für jemanden, der sich verkauft um sich schöne Dinge leisten zu können. Lass mich das nur noch schnell aufessen und dann sind wir weg. MAX: Wenn wir jetzt von hier verschwinden, können wir direkt ins Obdachlosenasyl weitermarschieren. CAROLINE: (mit vollem Mund) Naja, ich wär' lieber obdachlos als 'ne Nutte. MAX: Da kommt sie. Setz dich hin wir bedanken uns höflich und lehnen ab. Setz dich. SOPHIE: Okay, dann wollen wir uns mal weiter unterhalten. MAX: Danke. Wir wissen das Angebot zu schätzen, aber wir sagen nein. SOPHIE: Also ist er euch nicht so wichtig, euer Traum? MAX: Wissen Sie, ich weiß nicht inwieweit diese zwei Dinge zusammenpassen, aber nein danke. SOPHIE: Ich dachte, ihr Mädchen seid clever. CAROLINE: Wir sind absolut clever. Und clevere Mädchen müssen nicht ihre Körper verkaufen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. MAX: Nicht, das daran irgendwas Verwerfliches wäre. Für Sie funktioniert es und für uns nicht. Sie ist schlecht im Bett und ich bin 'n Miesepeter... Welcher Kerl würde schon dafür bezahlen wollen. SOPHIE: Ihr denkt, ich bin eine Prostituierte? CAROLINE: Nein, jeder hat halbnackte schaukelnde Mädchen in seiner Wohnung. SOPHIE: Meine Visitenkarte... Sophie knallt die Karte auf den Tisch und geht. MAX: Haushaltsreinigungsservice. Sie hat 'ne Reinigungsfirma. Sophies Entscheidung. CAROLINE: Dir ist klar was das bedeutet? MAX: Wir haben eine hart arbeitende Frau beleidigt, die uns helfen wollte unser Ziel zu erreichen. CAROLINE: Ja. Und ich habe kein Herpes. MAX‘ WOHNHAUS – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Die Mädchen gehen mit einem Teller Cupcakes zu Sophie. CAROLINE: Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Nachbarn kennenzulernen ist ein großer Fehler. MAX: Und diese dann als Prostituierte zu bezeichnen ist ein viel größerer Fehler. Dann mussten wir noch 60 Dollar im Restaurant hinlegen. CAROLINE: Was sollen wir ihr überhaupt sagen? MAX: Das es uns leidtut und sie möchte die Bee Gees bitte weiterhin tagein tagaus ganz laut hören. Kannst du bitte dieses unpassende Lächeln weglassen? CAROLINE: Aber ich hab' kein Herpes und ich freu' mich so! Max klopft an, Sophie öffnet die Tür. MAX: He, kommen wir ungelegen? SOPHIE: Ja... ja ich habe gerade Sex und zwar bezahlten Sex mit allen Männern aus Brooklyn. Was wollt ihr furchtbare-furchtbaren Mädchen? MAX: Sie haben ein Stück Ihres Traums auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Und wir wollten uns entschuldigen. ich bin noch unerfahren in dieser Nachbarschaftskiste. SOPHIE: Und was hat die fluffige zu sagen? CAROLINE: Es war sehr großzügig uns helfen zu wollen mehr Geld zu verdienen, damit wir unseren Traum verwirklichen können. SOPHIE: Und jetzt glaubt ihr, dass ich mich besser fühle? Ihr habt mich Prostituierte genannt! CAROLINE: Eigentlich ist das doch irgendwie ein Kompliment. Wir finden Sie so toll, dass wir denken, dass Männer für Sex mit Ihnen bezahlen. SOPHIE: Das ist wahr. kommt doch rein. SOPHIES WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Die Mädchen und Sophie sitzen auf der Verandaschaukel und sehen fern. thumb|300px|Fernsehen bei SophieSOPHIE: Saturday Night Fever ist mein Lieblingsfilm. Seht ihn euch an, bitte. Er ist so sexy. CAROLINE: Sexy? Ich finde ihn schmierig. SOPHIE: Du hast recht. (zu Max) Sie wäre eine furchtbare Prostituierte. MAX: Das ist 'n toller Fernseher. SOPHIE: Ja, brandneu. Neulich waren alle meine Mädchen hier zu einer Film- und Pyjamaparty. Der kann auch 3D. MAX: Gehören auch 3D Brillen dazu? SOPHIE: Ja, in der Schublade da. MAX: Hier. CAROLINE: Max, das ist kein 3D Film. MAX: Ist doch egal, das sind 3D-Brillen. Komm schon, du sagst doch andauernd, dass wir die Dinge anders betrachten sollen. Ohh ist das cool. CAROLINE: Diese Schaukel ist eine fantastische Idee. SOPHIE: Ja, die kommt in mein Haus am See auf Veranda. Aber wieso warten... Traum ist jetzt. CURRENT TOTAL: $725.00 CURRENT TOTAL: $665.00 '--- ENDE ---' Kategorie:Transkripte